Namimori High School Festival
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: Namimori High is having a School Festival and with the courteous presence of Reboyama-sensei, Tsuna knows it's trouble. His classmates are going full throttle with their theme; but are they ready for the surprises surrounding the Vongola group? What do they care, they only want the 'special' prize given to a generous 'donor' which is a friend of Reborn's. Some OC.
1. Prelude - Namimori

**Namimori High School Festival**

**By: Finalxfantasy91**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides this stories plotline and some of the OC characters that will appear.

Note: takes place after the Arcobaleno Un-cursing arc. Excuse my grammar as I am just writing it off the top of my head and really just spilling it on here.

**Prelude: Namimori**

He felt stupid… really, _**really,**_ stupid. How could he _not_ realize that something was wrong the moment _he_, Sawada Tsunayoshi, didn't wake up to the usual _lovingly_ morning greeting of a Leon hammer slamming onto his head (or any other bodily contact) and raining bullets. No… he _**should**_ have _realized_ it the moment he had opened his big fat mouth last night about their being suggestions open for the Namimori High's festival that was going to be held on campus with his friends. He _**should**_ have seen the glint that came and went in the Hitman/Tutor, Reborn's, eyes. He _**should**_ have realized that something was wrong at the moment the Hell-spawn didn't steal his dinner or that he had sent him up in his room without as much as a killer intent than usual.

He had never, so much, as regretted ignoring his intuition than…. as he was now.

Yes, his hyper intuition (the one that saved his butt too many times to even count) was blaring at him at that time, but he just waved it off as being tired due to surviving the events of getting rid of the curse for the Arcobaleno's that occurred the whole week. Yup, that's right. He had gotten rid of the curse and all the Arcobaleno's are free from their infantile curse and restarting their lives growing to their former selves. However, Talbot and Kawahira informed them that they would probably not start growing until the end of next month (which he was not looking forward to since he can already see all hell breaking loose when Reborn becomes an adult).

But that's not the problem or part of the topic of his current despair…

Currently, he is wishing that his tortu-_Tutor _would stop what he is doing, smirking like a scheming devil, _**in front**_ of the _**entire**_school population in his 'Reboyama-sensei' costume readying an announcement.

Yes, in front of the _**entire**_ school populace. Why would everyone be in the auditorium, you ask? Well it might be because the school faculty announcement echoed across the building for all students to be there so they could draw from the festival suggestion box… yeah, you're seeing it correctly… a drawing for the festival. And do you know what else? That box, just _so_ _happens_ to be sitting innocently underneath the waiting palms of the disguised tutor.

'_Reborn, what are you doing!?' _Tsuna thought in horror as his eyes met with the baby as he stood stock still blocking for some students to enter.

'_What do you think I'm going to do, Dame-Tsuna?'_ the tutor's eyes told him, smirk widening.

"Jyuudaime?" a familiar but concerned voice from behind him perked up in his hearing. "Is something wrong?"

"Tsuna, what's up?" another equally concerned voice asked when he didn't reply.

"Hayato…Takeshi…" he said slowly the first names of friends after finally realizing he had been calling everyone by their last name (with the exception of a few he had no choice in, the matter of) and was asked by many of them to start calling them by name. "Please tell me you don't see a smirking tiny demon standing on that podium with his hand on the suggestion box."

"Ummm… I don't see a smirking tiny demon standing on the podium with his- Oww!" the oh-so-cheerful Takeshi rubbed his back after Hayato hit him over his head angrily.

"He didn't mean it literally, you baseball-idiot!" the silver-headed teen growled, glaring at the other.

"Haha, I knew that," he said back, laughing, "I just thought it was funny, hahaha! Whoa!" he dodged another incoming hit.

"Guys," Tsuna whined as he continued to look forward with his eyes closed, as if wishing the soon to be plaguing image in his nightmare to disappear. "Please!"

They both looked at him then at each other with a curious look before looking at the front they hadn't seen yet, since both were concerned in the stiffened boss. They both blanched (now recognizing any baby that appeared in front of them with unnaturally curled sideburns, is, and always will be, Reborn due to Tsuna's insistence _training_ after having enough of their ignorance of something so obvious) noticing reason for the young brunette to stop in his tracks.

Again, they looked at each other wondering what to say. Takeshi placed one finger on his lips with a questioning look. Hayato thought about it, but shook his head knowing it is no use in denying it. The baseball star sighed in defeat as Hayato broke the news.

"Sorry Jyuudaime, but I do see someone standing on the podium. And it looks like Reborn-san."

"Haa~ I was afraid of that…" Tsuna sighed despondently at the still smirking ('_doesn't it look a little wider?'_) hitman.

"What do you think the Kid will be doing?" Takeshi inquired following the despondent brunette to a row of seats. Only the silverette rolled his eyes at the obviousness of the rolling of tapping fingers atop the suggestion box. But it was more to the fact of his sword wielding guardian calling the famous hitman a 'Kid' when they clearly know that he were much older than appeared.

"Making my life miserable _(like always)_," he muttered under his breath before he was pushed from behind. Hayato and Takashi were quick to react in pulling their boss from behind before he fell any closer to the railings that barred off from anyone to fall over to the bottom level.

"Get a move on already, Dame-Tsuna!" Takusa Keita, if Tsuna remembered correctly (the one who reefed for that Kendo match a year back), smirked as Tsukamoto Yeijiro laughed (same date and the one who handed the weighted gears), while Mochida Kensuke hung back solemnly.

"That's not funny you bastards!" Hayato growled in furry, "Jyuudaime could have fallen over the banister if we didn't catch him on time! So apologize!"

"Why should I, when he was blocking the way," Takusa, the one who pushed replied, sneering up close to the brunette.

"Yeah… you aren't too afraid of heights, are you, _Dame-Tsuna_?" Tsukamoto taunted. "Maybe you should run home to mommy like you always do. Hahaha!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes at the usual bullying he received from the two Kendo members. Ever since Mochida's loss and hearing about his win to the Kokuyo gang (how that news spread, he would never know) they always went and tried to make him miserable. He wasn't sure if it was just jealousy or contempt (probably both) for losing to_ the Dame-Tsuna, _but it was getting seriously annoying. This was the seventh attempt this week out of the several hundred he received the last semester.

However… there was just one odd thing that he noticed after returning from the future fiasco. Even though Mochida was there (actually he was hanging back, from the two as we speak) during their harassments, he never laid a hand or said anything hurtful to him (actually he never voiced anything at all). It was strange how his constant number one bully in the past became just an observer; always stood farther back, watching him carefully with hidden emotions, with the other.

'…_It's as if...'_

"I wouldn't threaten Tsuna anymore if I were you, _Sempai's_," Tsuna paused in his thoughts in hearing Takeshi's _'I'm-pissed-so-you-better-not-cross-me-anymore' _voice; a rare occurrence in his opinion.

The two stepped back as the students nearby stared owlishly; only Tsuna, Hayato, and (surprisingly) Mochida, were unfazed. They had never heard of their Baseball ace look so serious outside of the game. But it wasn't his in-game seriousness. It was something entirely foreign on someone they all considered the happy-going Takeshi.

"Or what…?" Mochida questioned, stepping towards them, for the first time in their presence.

Tsuna blinked again as he continued to feel a sudden _off-ness_ about the Kendo Captain.

"Or you will be losing something _really_ _important_," the Rain Guardian threatened hand's moving towards his Vongola-X-gear necklace.

The gesture, Tsuna had to admit, would be abnormal in a civilian's perspective. It wasn't threatening at all and the two lackeys from before pulled confused expressions. But it was Mochida's that caught Tsuna's attention. He was alert. There was no boasting or taunting like the usual… just a sort of stiffness as if readying for a defense.

Then his gaze flicked towards Tsuna. And that was when it clicked…

The reason he felt something was wrong was in his gaze. That there was more so than the Mochida he had first became acquaintances a year ago. The cocky glint, replaced with sharper intellectual ones. Just like Hana's, who had finally come up and confronted him a few weeks before about the realistic dreams she was having since the earthquake that occurred months ago. The same earthquake that resulted in the Arcobaleno's _presents _after they re-stabilized the world of the future.

'_He has his future-self's memories…'_

However, he wasn't too sure. To make sense of the Kendo captain's actions there was only one way to see if what his intuition was saying is true. Closing his eyes, he collected a small part of his flames, igniting it within. Gently placing his hand on Takeshi and another to bar Hayato, from doing anything unnecessary, he opened his eyes to gaze up at the one in front of him.

The two didn't protest or anything, to the surprise of most of the students. The two usually were (one-sidedly) bickered in disagreement. But for some reason they stilled, in waiting, not making any motioning to return to the banter when 'Dame-Tsuna' stopped them. When Tsuna's eyes opened to Mochida, the people that were close enough to see held their breaths. The brown chocolate eyes seemed like they were glowing. Just staring into those eyes felt like everything was exposed from their souls, either be embarrassment or sin. Those that observed didn't move, or make a sound. As if they did do something; they would be facing no mercy.

Mochida, for his part, didn't even flinch only keeping his eyes locked onto the brunette. He showed himself as who he was and is, not afraid, not a piece of him hidden. Showing his resolution passed the test before (well, if his memory was true, the future him did) he can pass it again.

After three minutes passed and everyone who witnessed the beginning of what could become a fight, held their breaths. All were expecting another proclamation of another duel, but instead, what happened next left all (including lackeys) astonished.

He receded with just the closing of his eyes followed by a sigh… of relief?

"Alright," raising his hands up over his head stretching, "Let's go guys."

The lackeys didn't even hesitate to slip past them to get to their seats (confusion was still on their faces), trying not to even touch Tsuna even with the narrow space, but Mochida didn't leave just yet. He stepped forward and said, "Sorry... Sawada… Was just checking if what I keep _dreaming_ was true or not. It will not happen again." (Giving a slight bow to the three) he continued to his seat leaving all those dumbfounded and mind even more befuddled by the sudden change in attitude towards _the_ Dame-Tsuna.

"Why that lousy son of a-" Hayato growled under his breath.

"Language, Hayato…" Tsuna warned pinching the bridges of his nose.

"But he-!"

"Maamaa… he's now in-the-know. Give him some slack…" Takashi smiled brightly back to his normal self (this brought a relief to all his fans. They were all shocked to see the one person who smiled practically all the time, to threatening a person).

"_All students, please be seated so we can begin…" _the principle announced to the still dawdling students.

"Come on guys," Tsuna commanded walking to some empty seats.

As the noise settled down the principle started what Tsuna was sure going to haunt him in his nightmares forever. _"As we have announced two days ago, we have asked all and any students, which have any suggestions for the upcoming School Festival, to place their suggestions in this box."_ His left arm swept towards Reborn and the said object._ "As per the instructions of the famously, renown, Reboyama-sensei _**('haha, it's actually infamously, renown**_**…'-Tsuna thought)**__, we are bypassing the traditional approach of individual classrooms choosing on what to do. Whatever is picked must be done. Do not worry about getting the same choice; we have already taken out all repetitive suggestions and I must say that we have a lot that I find entertaining for the festival. Also, Reboyama-sensei has also provided a motivator."_

Reborn smirked, beady eyes zeroing in on Tsuna. The young boss-in-training didn't like where this was heading if his hyper intuition was telling him.

"_A dear friend of his has donated a special (and I do mean __**very**__ special) prize to the winning class,"_ the brunette's jaw dropped in disbelief as students around him (and friends) chatter excitedly on what it could be._ "To get it, your class must follow the requirements placed in the theme as well as receive the most reviews for their class-booth by the end of the first day. Any questions?"_ he waited a bit but didn't find any student raising their hand but each (not really) looked eager to begin. _"If there are none then we will begin with the selecting. Will each female of the odd-class representatives from A-1 to C-3 please come forward; and each male of the even-class representatives from A-2 to C-2 come forward? The rest of the school is dismissed to their classrooms. Once you get your classes themes begin planning."_

Tsuna couldn't help but dread in what Reborn had in store for his class.

~*~*~{+}~*~*~

A.N. – (Shouldn't be doing this at all… again...) So I have decided to write something festive. As New Years is coming up, I wanted to write this story for a while as it pops up in mind every now and then. I am still trying to think up of the Detective Conan fanfic 'Alliance', and 'Victory'. But I have been having a writer's block on them as well have babysitting, school, exams… etc. Hope you enjoyed this prelude.


	2. Themes

Note: I have inserted OC's in here and their bios will be placed on the bottom.

**Chapter 1: Themes**

When Kyoko returned with their _theme_, Tsuna knew that Reborn must have rigged it. How else would they end up with 'Maid & Butler Café'?

What? Did you think that it didn't sound too bad? Then let's add the little notation of their requirements with a smiling green chameleon drawn at the end saying _'Must include exotic pets to win'_. There was no way, anybody outside of Tsuna's Famiglia that knew about the few pets that was sure to be illegal to keep without a license (though they actually do have them).

"What kind of mixture is that!?" one of the students protested upon hearing their theme and requirements.

"Is that even allowed?" another asked dubiously.

"Well, the principle did look through them… and it doesn't sound _too_ bad…" mostly everyone agreed as they held most of the popular students (Baseball ace Takeshi, Delinquent yet genius Hayato, The mysterious Chrome, Ice-Queen Hana, Beautiful Kyoko, and Endearing Haru who had transferred to the school at the beginning of the new term) in their class gathered together with a Dame-redhead trying to comfort a certain Dame-brunette from whatever crises he was having (he was banging his head against his desk over and over). The exploits they could do with just this theme. Many of the students were practically salivating, having three birds killed with one stone.

1) They would get to see their school idols/stars in butler/maid uniforms. 2) Because of their popularity, they would get the most votes to win the prize Reboyama-sensei had told them that their investors had provided. And 3) the school would get the most recognition because of them which would mean the principal would give them the most recognition throughout Namimori High's history.

"Alright! We will win for sure!" another student yelled blinded in excitement.

"But... does anyone have any exotic pets other than a cat or dog? It's the requirement we have to have in order to get the prize," voiced one of the students holding their paper causing everyone's thoughts came to a halt upon that realization. The skyrocketed emotions, upon thinking they secured their spot as top they had forgotten about it, causing their ship to plummet, crashing and burning from where they launched from.

"Not only that. Someone has to make the desserts and beverages if we want to make a sweets café," Siagyo Suzue decided, flipping her dark blue hair, eyes of amber flashing in interest; Arms across the underside of her uniformed bosom (some boys were practically drooling at the overflow).

"Who died and made ya' commander of who should make the desserts?" protested Soseki Nobuyori slamming his hands on his desk narrowing his dark stormy gray irises, sometimes hidden behind the messy trimmed black hair, staring slightly up towards her. "As ya' known since childhood, I have been working and living with chiefs all day, I should be the one ta' be doin' the job, Ahou-Zue!"

"What was that Baka-Yori?! I heard that you haven't even baked your father's simplest cookies and you think you should be the one?!"

"Better than some half-headed-buffoon bakin' a premade one!"

"It's cheaper that way!"

"But it has no love in it! And it's unhealthy!"

"Are you implying that I am fat?!"

"Wha-? NO! I was just-"

"Maamaa," Takeshi interfered getting in-between the two before anything crazy would start as he used his cheerful smile to calm everyone else. "We can't be fighting amongst ourselves. I would have suggested Kyoko and Haru, as they make the best food for parties; but they decided to work on the clothes for everyone."

"Eh?!" Asai Megumi, one of Kyoko's (self-proclaimed-yet-closer-than-most) friends, cried out in surprise with the other (self-proclaimed) friends around her. "But why Kyoko-chan? You make the best cakes! We won't win the best voted to get the prize if you aren't making those sweets like last time." Many agreed, seeing as she had brought a batch during lunch; everyone ignored the flustering gravity defying haired brunette waving his hand at them, not to say anything. However, they only grinned wider.

"Oh, I'm not the one that made them," Kyoko giggled causing some of her fans to blush.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Tsuna-san was the one who made all of that!" Haru exclaimed.

"Megumi-chan, you even tried his chocolate mousse cake during lunch yesterday."

Everyone blinked, thinking that they heard wrong. But the smiling expression on the idols face made them blink again; then all heads turned towards the furiously blushing gravity defying haired Dame-brunette, standing by the sympathetic, equally Dame-red head, Kozoto Enma.

"What? Dame-Tsuna made that amazing-chocolate-to-die-for-cake? And that fruit tart? And-and…. OMG!" Megumi asked her green eyes going wider by the second, her eyebrows going up to her curly blond hair, as she remembered the mouthwatering desserts. "Th-then did he also make that triple berry parfait?" (Horror came across a certain red head's face as he did the same gestures Tsuna made earlier to the girls).

"Oh no," Chrome spoke softly (no longer as shy most of the times thanks to her time spent with Adel) but heard by everyone. "That… (pointing towards the other of the Dame-duo)…. was Enma-kun," she smiled more brightly in the mischievous plan, "And not only parfaits, he came make the best espressos that would even make him a master barista (though Boss can do the same as well)."

"EHHH?!" they exclaimed again sending them both down a flushing frenzy.

"It seems Sawada has his mother's talents; and since Enma is living with them the past year… she is one of the best cooks in our town," Hana smirked enjoying the show of finally letting her monkey clan of classmates to know the Dame-Duo were not as useless as they portrayed.

"Haha, that's true. My dad always compliments her whenever we have a party over at Tsuna's," Takeshi laughed.

"As expected of the Jyuudaime's!" Hayato praised catching on to the girls plan to get the damn title off of the two greatest (future) bosses.

"I-I don't believe that!" Nobuyori yelled pointing at them, "If they are so good at cooking; why haven't they showed any of it durin' Home Economics besides burnin' everythin'?!" Multiple nods from most of the student body in the classroom agreed.

"Well… that's because…" Tsuna and Enma trailed off to looking at each other. How could they tell them that the reason it was burnt was to protect them from being poisoned?

Bianchi (somehow registered as that class's teacher) didn't like the observation of how the two of them were bullied, so she brought up the idea in class to share each other's food to comment on what should be changed; And, due to her omerta of not being able to directly poison the bullies (NOTE the word Directly), she decided to get them to ingest _their_ food when it's their foods turn to be criticized.

It worked out (though the plummeting of their grade resulted in Reborn's lovely tor-_tutoring_ sessions and the scorpion's poison cooking after school lessons – much to her and the girls delight). Not a single student had the stomach to eat the charcoal they purposely made, good… the fact that it became a bigger reason for the bullying resulting in Bianchi's (and Guardians of both Famiglia's) planning methods to get back at them were growing, bad…

And speaking of the devil, "That sounds like a declaration of a dual." Again heads turned towards the honey sweet seductive voice of a certain pink haired woman leaning against the doorframe. Though a part of her face was covered by the face by goggles, she still retained her beauty causing many of guys to think inappropriately; and the girls to sigh at how such a person could be so radiant.

"Bianchi-sensei!" many chorused in delight.

"Geh, Aniki…." Hayato grimaced. He didn't pass out, thanks to the covering, but that didn't mean he was over the trauma of trying her cooking.

"Oh, Hayato, when will you ever get over that sickness of yours," Bianchi sighed pulling out a purple concoction heading towards him. "Why don't you try this?"

"W-what is that?" the bomber paled, mind going a mile a minute analyzing the bottle… whatever was in his sister's hand was raising red flags as he backed up further and further towards the opposite end of the wall. "NO, STAY AWAY YOU CRAZY WOMAN! I AM NOT DRINKING SOMETHING THAT _YOU MADE_!" he yelled as his eyes grew bigger with ever step she took with her concoction.

"Aww, but Hayato, didn't you say that the best way to help you out of that sickness was by helping?" she smiled secretly enjoying her brother's helplessness.

"YES, BUT NOT IN THIS WAY!" he scooted against the wall trying to go anywhere but near her and that vile object. That is, until he met the corner. Seeing as he was trapped he couldn't take it anymore. He did the one thing that he saw as his last resort (something that Bianchi was trying to coax out of her brother for a very long time), "_**TSUNA-SAMA, HELP!**_**"**

She smiled mentally in victory in getting her stubborn little brother to ask for help.

"Bianchi-nee-san, please don't traumatize your brother anymore, and tell us why you are here," Tsuna sighed taking the purple bottle from her hand to rescue his right-hand man (breathing in relief before quickly going back to the others). The swift movement, getting to the sensei's side from the other end of the wall, without anyone else noticed made everyone blink multiple times to make sure he was even there. Actually many were wondering when in the world Dame-Tsuna was close enough to the new teacher to even start calling her 'nee-san' instead of sensei. And what exactly was the famous Gokudera Hayato so afraid of about his sister's cooking (they have never tried her cooking as she never cooks herself).

"Oh you're no fun Tsu-chan. You must be just as happy for me getting Hayato to ask for help and calling your name (finally), at least," she quietly said getting the brunette to blush. How fun it is to tease her surrogate brother. "Anyways, I was passing by when I heard someone declare a pastry dual," Bianchi nonchalantly turning back towards the curious students eyes on Nobuyori, "As your instructor in Home Ec. I will approve the usage of my classroom."

"Great! Now we will really see if ya' two can really do what they say ya' can, or be the horrible cooks ya' two really are," and with that he went out of the room.

"Baka-Yori, always getting worked up over hearing someone being better than him in making desserts," Suzue said disapprovingly, giving the sensei a bow before following her childhood friend with her friends and other students tagging along.

"Oh no you two," Hana caught the back collars of the Dame-Duo's (_'She doesn't even have rubber arms, and yet she got us… two people from different places in the room,') _before they ran off dragging the two behind her. "You are not getting off the hook this time. I want to see the faces of those monkeys after they find out why they should know someone before labeling someone."

Tsuna and Enma couldn't help but cry at their misfortune of not keeping their ordinary life any longer.

~*~*~{+}~*~*~

A.N.: I clearly didn't know what to write for this. Or I am just tired. I will end it here for this chapter since I have work tomorrow. Probably come back in and reedit it later on. For now this is the best I can come up with for this chapter. See you again next time.

Ciao, ciao…

Character Bio's

~*~I don't use OC's that much. But it's much better than labeling them as either 'student 1' or 'student 2'. It just doesn't seem right to leave all the students out of the story anyways.~*~

Sigyo Suzue (OC) dark blue long straight hair, amber eyes, large bosom, 5'4''

Somehow self-made coordinator of the whole class project even when Kyoko is the class rep. Family is consistent of lawyers and doctors and dreams to become one of those (childhood friend of Noboyori – crush)

Soseki Nobuyori (OC) Messy trimmed black hair, front fringes also messily cut but long enough to cover his dark stormy gray eyes; 5'0''

Family made entirely of chiefs, coordinates normal food. Wishes to be patisserie (childhood friend of Suzue – crush)

Asai Megumi (OC) Layered mid body length hair dyed a similar color to match Kyoko (actual color is actually a darker brown; eye color is gray with mixture of brown; 5'2''

A self-proclaimed-yet-closer-than-most friend of Kyoko. She is not very self-confident and only follows others just to fit in.


	3. Baking One-Sided

**Chapter 2: Baking One-Sided**

"Tsuna, I don't know about you, but I kind of wished we never presented those desserts during that celebration," Enma said as he grated the coffee beans with an old fashion style coffee bean grater since he didn't have the luxury of those automated ones on hand due to the school budget (actually, Reborn does, seeing him drink coffee while appearing from his many hiding spots located in the school. He just wanted them to do it themselves). Instant would have been faster, but after living and being 'tutored' by a certain Satan reincarnated Hitman, his and Tsuna's (his _so_ much longer) tastes couldn't handle the now labeled 'sludge' of coffee.

"Don't remind me," said other sighed deeply, his eyes glancing at the girls (Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, Hana, and Bianchi if you have forgotten). He shivered upon seeing their lusting eyes watching his every move, not to mention the utter awe the rest of his classmates were directing at them (which they were bluntly ignoring since they didn't want to die just yet), as he started making the cream and watching the chocolate melt. "I was sure my arms were going to fall off when they took a bite into my chocolate mousse cake. It's such a simple recipe, yet they insist mine is, in their words, "_So much more delicate and richer than any store they went to."_ They asked for _seven_ servings. _Seven_!"

"You should have heard them comment on mine, _"It's not bitter and smoother to take in, please make more Enma-kun!"_…" the red-head shivered placing an ongoing flame under the bulb full of water and a cloth-filter snug tight atop of it awaiting the water to boil upwards. "The way they said it made me wish I was facing Bermuda again." He started the timer to the side, just in case he forgets as he makes the strawberry parfait. "Anyways… Tsuna?"

"Hmm…" the other hummed in response as he folded in the melted chocolate into the air saturated cream.

"Should we do something about those two?" he thumbed over to the cheering duo of a certain Rain and Storm Guardian. "They are kind of embarrassing."

"You can do this Jyuudaime's!"

"Go, Tsuna, Enma!"

"…." The brunette looked at them with half lidded eyes, sighed again and returned to his work, making the cake batter while the cream was cooling in the fridge. "Don't bother. They will keep doing it even if we ask them not to."

"Oi, you two better not be slackin' over there while I am doin' my hardest over here!" Nobuyori yelled pointing at them with a spatula full of… cookie batter…? Wasn't something like that supposed to be firmer… not like the downright drippy water consistency?

"Ummm…. Sure…?"

"This is why I told him that he was never going to be a patisserie," Suzue muttered face-palming in embarrassment.

Everyone sweat-dropped, unsure if they should insert on that comment, it was just terrible… On another note… the dame-duo's, two people who always seemed to trip over nothing and seemed to not be able to do anything right… right in front of them, is creating something that may seem simple but very complex at the same time.

The students were practically in a daze. It was as if they were dancing, gracefully doing everything in such perfection. Guess the saying, "Don't judge a book by its cover," wasn't too farfetched as it seemed.

~*~*~{+}~*~*~

Half an hour later, there was a (extra) large chocolate mousse cake and many elegantly made strawberry crème parfait in the fridge ready for the lunch break. A fresh batch of old-fashion made espresso, topped with a little bit of whip (leftovers from Enma's or Tsuna's) and a dash of nutmeg, ready for everyone to try right away.

Those that snapped out of their awe, entranced by the smell (meaning the classmates, students from other classes, and _almost _all of the faculty ahem-Nezu-excluded-ahem) grabbed a cup first, thought Kyoko and the others got theirs much sooner (and let's not forget the sudden appearance of a smirking Reborn holding a green camcorder, much to the duo's horror). Many practically melted at the taste on their first sip. It wasn't bitter like the instant black coffee, nor was it too sweet with the whipped cream. Everything was in balance.

And once lunch rolled in… and they ate the desserts… everyone (females) fell in love. Thus, started the Duo's new fan club; surrounding them like a pack of wolves eyeing their new (fearful) prey.

Nobuyori, however, despondently drew circles in his flour covered worktop after finding his _cookies _come out as crisps. He was just so sure this time he would be able to make something to impress Suzue instead of failing like this. Three years of being mentored by his family, this is all he could do? Then again his family didn't trust him in the kitchen in the first place so he wasn't really allowed to do anything besides watch.

He looked up to Suzue with her group of friends savoring the taste of the desserts, "That seems like the only thin' I can do apparently."

"Doing what?" a voice squeaked besides him.

"Watchin'," he sighed at her beautiful smile that broke out after she ate another bite of the delicacy.

"So you want Sigyo Suzue to be your girlfriend," It was a statement more than a question after a sound of sipping from a cup, and the teen practically fell over after realizing he was talking to _someone_ and not his conscience.

"WHAT?! WHO-" he stopped there when he turned to the person he was speaking to. At first, he thought something was wrong with his mind. In front of him was a… baby? Wearing a black suit, tie, yellow pacifier around his neck, fedora and a… is that a live green chameleon sitting on its rim?

As soon as he thought that, he was facing the said chameleon which now looked like a green gun aimed directly at him causing him to back up to the oven's.

"Quick reflexes... that's good," the baby said releasing his aim as the gun (_'I'm not imagining things. That chameleon turned into a gun,'_) reverted back to its original form.

"W-who the heck are ya'? A-and how can y-ya' talk?"

"If you want to get the girl," the baby bypassed the questions like there never was any. "You will have impress her away from my students," he then nodded to the two Nobuyori was competing with.

His eyes practically widened in disbelief when Suzue (a person who never showed bashfulness) speaking to them in a blush. Never in all his years of being her childhood friend, had he seen this side of her. And all of it was because of the Dame duo!

Devastated, he fumed… forgetting about everything strange about the baby and marched out with a single mind… 'I _**will**_ master all the desserts, even if it's the last thing I do! There's no way I am goin' ta' be upstarted by the Dame-Duo!'

"It has been decided then!" Suzue shouted, her face no longer holding the tinge of red from before. "Since no one is objecting! These two would do all the pastries!"

The classmates cheered as they were one step ahead from winning for sure.

The two couldn't decide to be embarrassed, happy for being helpful for once, or fearful of the increase of females and (un)surprisingly some males eyeing them like candy.

The young Vongola group grinned in their accomplishments in getting the two some deserved attention (though it wasn't needed).

And Hibari Kyoya (the dreaded prefect) decided to enter and without any warning started biting everyone to death for crowding until they scurried back to their classrooms.

All through it all, certain baby (yes, Reborn) just smirked... sipping his third cup of espresso with one thought:

'_The plan is wonderfully coming together.'_

~*~*~{+}~*~*~

A.N.: Ciaossu~ wonder if everyone is excited for the New Year… I know I am, though not entirely. It just means another year is done and I am getting closer to getting _older_; oh how depressing…

On another note, I want to thank you guys for taking the time to read this story.

And my other stories… yeah have to work on them….

New Year's resolution:

Loose those extra pounds that I had gained because of not being able to eat healthy since school started…

Get a new job… (Yeah, totally need a new job)…

Wish my cousin luck as he moves to Japan for a year (take me with you!)…

Work on these stories (of course)…

Make better titles…

….

….

….

Ummm… Yeah…

…

Back to the point; hope you guys have A HAPPY NEW YEAR! And also a WISH IN ANOTHER YEAR OF BEING HEALTHY!

Love you guys!

Ciao, ciao!


End file.
